Winter goes to Walmart
by Sniphles2000
Summary: When Winter Schnee gets the day off, she decides to go to Walmart. But what happens when a certain employee catches her eye...


_It was a quiet day in Atlas and Special Operative Winter Schnee had been given a day off work from General Ironwood. She decided to go grocery shopping, just to get the essentials like milk and bread. Winter entered her local Walmart and picked up a basket. She walked around, picking up certain items while trying to steer clear of anyone who might recognise her. Once Winter had gotten everything, she began making her way to the elf service checkout. She suddenly paused. "Drat… I forgot to get the tape. That crack in the table isn't going to fix itself." Winter thought to herself. She turned around and made her way to the DIY aisle. As soon as she got there, Winter froze._

 _On a step ladder, restocking the tape on the shelves was a Faunus girl in a Walmart uniform. She has a purple bob cut, dark skin and boar tusks protruding from under her jaw. The employee had not noticed Winter and happily put tape in its place with a smile on her face._

 _Winter looked on at the Faunus girl, a smirk slowly growing on her face. She had never seen anyone so beautiful in her life. The way the girl's hands moved so perfectly as she put roll after roll of tape onto the shelf. The way her tusks were sharp and pointed. How her hair shined in the store lights. It was amazing. Winter slowly walked into the aisle and acted casual. She looked at all the DIY equipment, staying silent so as not to alert the Faunus girl. She squatted down, pretending to look for items before turning her head around._

 _The pants the girl was wearing were a little too tight for her. Her rear end was highlighted a lot by this, showing every curve and bump. It jiggled slightly every time she reached up to a higher shelf._

 _Winter got a good view of this. She took in every little detail, admiring the girl's plump bottom. She couldn't hold back any longer. Winter stood up and waited for the right moment._

 _The girl climbed down from her ladder and looked at her work, happy at what she had done._ "Another job well done, Borina." _She said proudly with a younger sounding voice._

 _Winter made sure no one was around before making her move. She marched towards Borina and pushed her against the shelves, making sure her rear was directly into Winter. Winter covered the girl's mouth with her hand, being careful of the tusks._ "Well aren't you a pretty one?" _She said with a lust filled voice._

"Mmmph! Mmph!" _Borina's muffledcries were quiet against Winter's hand. She instantly recognised who she was so didn't fight back. She stood no chance._

"Hmmm… I'll need my hands for this. How about…" _Winter eyed up the duct tape and got an idea. She picked up a roll of duct tape in one hand and stretched out a piece of it with her other hand. She wrapped it around Borina's mouth but frowned when it was squint._ "Darn." _Winter pulled off the tape slowly, a nice and squelchy peeling noise emitting from it as she took it off. Winter shuddered and moaned quietly, a damp spot now forming at her crotch._

 _Borina gasped as the tape was taken off her._ "P-please don't!"

"Hush now, girl." _Winter ordered back as she wrapped tape all around Borina's mouth and the back of her head. She then bound Borina's wrists together with the tape and went close up to her ear._ "I'm going to have my fun with you." _Winter gave her rear a tight squeeze._

"Mmmmph!" _Borina moaned out in a mix of pleasure and discomfort._

"Yes… You like that, don't you?" _Winter smirked and grabbed a hold of Borina's tusks. She pulled the girl towards her with them and began grinding and humping against her rear._

 _Borina whimpered and moaned more, the crotch of her pants now soaked through as the Ice Queen grinded against her, sending shivers up her spine._

"Good Faunus." _Winter smirked, moving one of her hands from Borina's tusks to her wet spot and pushing her fingers into it._

 _Borina only squirmed and moaned through the duct tape more._

 _Winter moved her own crotch over to Borina's bound hands. She began grinding it on the girl's hands and moaning softly._ "Such lovely hands." _Winter moved the hand that was at Borina's crotch up and down into her pants and panties. She felt around and rubbed her middle finger between the girl's lower lips, stroking her clit and folds._

 _This move made Borina moan even louder. It was no longer a moan of fear, but one full of pleasure. Borina began grinding along with Winter's hand, allowing the Schnee's fingers to feel more of her tight Faunus pussy._

 _Winter chuckled._ "Looks like I'm not the only one who wants to have fun." _Winter crouched down behind Borina and slowly pulled her pants and panties down, revealing the girl's bare ass._ "Mmmmm… Such a big rear on someone so small like yourself." _Winter stroked the bottom in front of her slowly and softly, caressing it with her fingertips before moving forward and dropping gentle kisses on the cheeks._

 _This made Borina shiver and gave her goosebumps._ "Mmmph…" _She moaned out in pleasure, her voice still restricted by the duct tape._

 _Winter smiled up, continuing to stroke Borina's sex with her fingers. Winter moved that hand lower and inserted two fingers into that virgin pussy._

 _Borina moaned loudly against the duct tape, her knees becoming weak from the pleasure she was receiving. Her nipples hardened underneath her uniform as Winter continued giving her the time of her life._

 _Winter suddenly moved her face into Borina's ass, kissing and licking her cheeks and anus wildly. She finally had a chance to let go, to give herself a break from her cold 'Ice Queen' persona. While she was going ham on the Faunus' ass, Winter kept up the work on her pussy, not showing any signs of backing down._

 _Borina felt her climax approaching and finally fully gave into Winter. It only took a few seconds for the girl's orgasm to hit as her soft inner walls tightened around Winter's fingers and her juices to be released, pouring down Winter's hand._ "MMMMMMPH!"

"Good girl." _Winter smirked and stood up, licking her fingers clean._

 _Borina fell to the ground, breathing heavily through her nose._

 _Winter looked down at the girl and smiled wickedly._ "Thank you for your services, Miss Borina. Now please go back to what you were doing." _Winter walked out of the aisle and over to the self service checkout where she paid for her items and went home._

 _Borina remained in the position Winter left her in for the rest of her work hours since The Ice Queen had neglected to unbind her hands and mouth._ "Mmmmph…"


End file.
